


Antihistamine

by therealdocmountfitchett



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealdocmountfitchett/pseuds/therealdocmountfitchett
Summary: One hundred word drabble set when Patsy and Delia are still students and strangers





	

"Sorry. I get hay fever".  
The woman with dark hair sniffled into her handkerchief again, smiling apologetically. Her eyelids were rimmed swollen red, each eye streaming tears. "It's never been bad as this before".  
The taller woman smiled back. "Hay fever is beastly". She held the other woman's swimming gaze for a moment; the latter's eyes were wide periwinkle blue, dotted with pinprick lamp reflections. Then, the former began digging through her handbag.  
They were the only two in the lounge of the nurse's home. She produced a pillbox from the bag and beamed at her stranger.  
"I've got antihistamine".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @therealdocmountfitchett if that tickles anyone's peach. My blog isn't very entertaining, but everyone loves friends :)


End file.
